


【夏目友人帐同人】如涟漪一般

by kumosumi



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumosumi/pseuds/kumosumi
Summary: 名取周一接到了一个来自的场静司的委托，而起因居然是有个妖怪盯上了夏目和猫咪老师？与此同时，夏目的身边也发生了些许可怕的事。想要保护好藤原夫妇的夏目，接下委托的名取周一和下派任务的的场静司，会怎样解决这一棘手事件呢？而猫咪老师，在与对方对峙时，回忆起了年代久远的往事……
Kudos: 3





	【夏目友人帐同人】如涟漪一般

**Author's Note:**

> “除妖三人组”很难写，但一直都想试试看。希望你们喜欢w

“咔嚓——”

头顶纤细的树枝承载不住积雪的重量，断裂后的脆响在树下戴着礼帽的名取周一耳边响起。大团大团聚齐在一起的积雪从压弯的枝头坠下，烟花般在半空中炸开，雪霁后的阳光下晃得人有些睁不开眼。男人下意识眯了下眼，端起用来暖手的美式黑咖啡啜饮一口，咖啡特有的清苦味的醇香在唇齿间蔓延开，咽下后嘴里残留着果木香似的回甜。男人口中呼出的白气在冰冷的空气中散开，倏尔消隐不见。

“主人，久等了。”

“嗯？”名取的上唇触碰到纸杯盖边缘，端着咖啡的右手停止了倾斜的手势，扭过头看着出现在自己身侧的式神，“辛苦了，柊。”

“这附近的老房子都有‘它’呆过的气息和痕迹，还请主人小心。”

“知道了，”名取饮尽杯中最后一口黑咖啡，目光投向街角的便利店，“天太冷了，正式行动之前，我们进便利店暖暖身子，顺便买点关东煮吧。”

“好。”

便利店麻雀虽小五脏俱全，门口处的铁质书架上整齐地码放着最新一期的杂志和当天的报纸，玻璃墙上甚至张贴着名取周一本人的最近电影宣传海报。店内弥漫着速食便当、关东煮和热饮那闻起来就觉得温暖熨帖的味道。名取周一伴随着推开门时响起的迎宾用铃声踏进店内，镜片登时因室内室外的温差凝结起一片雾气，又缓慢散开。

“嗯……我要竹轮、鱼丸、贡丸、蟹肉棒还有……甜不辣。”各种种类丰富食材被竹签串起，扔在在各自独立的金属方格子里熬煮着。鲜美的汤汁慵懒地冒着气泡，食物伴随着气泡的涌出和消沉在金属隔间上下沉浮着。名取摸了摸下巴，思索了一阵随意点了些自己想要的种类。兴许是凑得有些近，关东煮锅内升腾起的那裹挟着食物香气的白雾，再度朦胧了他的视线。

“全是荤菜不要紧吗？”柊皱了下眉，忍不住开了口，“夏目之前跟我说过人类蔬菜摄入量不足的话可能会生病的。”

“啊说的也是，”名取一怔后笑道，“那我再要点萝卜、土豆和海带之类的蔬菜吧。——柊想要吃点什么吗？糯米团子之类的……”

“不用了，我又不是夏目家的那只猪猫。”

“噗——”名取闻言险些喷出用牙齿咬住还未来得及下咽的竹轮，颇为无奈地对着柊笑了一下。——当然在普通人眼里，他看起来像是想到了什么好笑的事情一般，上扬起唇角。

“那一起吃点关东煮吧，我好像买多了。”

“……好。”

“啊，如果可以的话，真想一直呆在便利店这种温暖的地方……”盛着关东煮的汤杯烫得手指直接略微发红，名取手执竹签，有一下没一下地戳着用竹签上滑落的鱼丸，“你这家伙的委托还真是一如既往的让人厌倦啊。”

的场静司……

“嗐，不愿自己手底下的人再受伤，不想承担除妖失败被惹怒后的妖怪反将一军的风险，就把这种苦差事推给其他家族的除妖师去办，”名取周一压了压帽檐，垂下眼沉默地看着自己身上那蜥蜴型的痣从手腕跑向小臂，“不愧是的场一门的做派。”

“你刚刚那番话，我可不能当做没听到。”一只骨节分明的手从他身后的桌下探出，恶作剧似的扯了下他的风衣下摆；叹气抱怨的男人吓了一跳，猛地扭头盯着自己身后的桌下；身边的式神也握紧了手里的武器做出警戒的姿势，将主人护在身后。

“的场……？”看清躲在桌下的人后，名取好气又好笑地瞪着他，“给我一个你又躲在这里的理由。”

“因为你站在这张桌子附近，所以我就躲在这张桌子下面，就那么简单。”

“你知道我想问的不是这个！七濑女士不是说你在家养伤，所以这次聚会不会来的吗？”

“啊，那种小伤不碍事的。别生气，你也躲进来下，”的场抬眼看着猫一样被他的话惹到炸毛的男人，扬了一下唇角，“让七濑女士知道我没有在家好好呆着，跑到这里挺麻烦的。而且，有些事也不太想让她知道。”

“什么？”

“算是……一个私人委托吧，”他不置可否地扯松领带，呼出口气，“你就这样理解好了。”

“呵，我居然会被你委托，”名取觉得好笑似的，“我不一定会接，但你可以说说看。”

“不，我觉得你一定会接的。”对方笃定道，眯了下眼，“据我最新调查得知，那个妖怪最终的目标，是那个少年的猫。”

“你该不会是想说？！”

“你很清楚我说的是谁。”

“……所以你委托我，一定要除掉那个妖怪？”

“这不是很好吗？”的场偏了下头，束成一束的细长发辫随着他的动作轻微晃动，“既不会让夏目君陷入危险，又扩大了你们名取家的名声。我觉得是个很划算的委托啊。”

“……”名取面色微沉，探手拿起桌上的一块红豆馅团子，咬了一口后蹙起眉，“好难吃，这豆沙馅甜得发苦。”

“是吗？那给周一的报酬就是……特别好吃的红豆团子好了。”

“喂！”

谁稀罕红豆团子啊，我又不是夏目家的猫！

话说回来，如果的场的情报属实……

从回忆中回过神来的名取牙齿咬着竹签的尖头，狠狠皱了下眉。

那我一定要让夏目君尽可能得远离这个棘手的麻烦啊。

“对了对了，你们听说了吗？”便利店的入口处，一个高中生模样的男生吹着口哨，单手插兜翻看着漫画杂志，一边扭头对着身边的同伴道。

“啊？你指什么？”同样翻看着漫画的另一个男孩子懒洋洋地掀起眼皮，晃了晃手里的咖啡杯，“你们高中发生的事情，我们怎么会知道啊。”

“就是啊，要不是洋子突然打电话给我说：‘悠里，要不要参加初中同学聚会？田村君和远藤君都会去哦。’我这会儿大概还在家里一边啃薯片一边看电视剧呢。”女孩子说着看了眼被她称作“洋子”的扎马尾的女孩，旋即好奇地看着最初开口的少年，“所以田村君想说的是什么啊？”

“你们听我说，我婶婶家的老房子，发生了很奇怪的事情！睡觉前明明锁好的窗户在夜里突然敞开，甚至昨天晚上玻璃突然炸开，还好婶婶的床铺离窗边很远，没有受伤。”

“咦？太可怕了吧！”洋子惊叫一声，“是不是附近的小孩子恶作剧啊？”

“我一开始也那么想，但是我婶婶说她走下楼打算训斥恶作剧的孩子的时候，楼梯上突然出现被泼了一地的酱油，墙壁上也出现了很可怕的涂鸦一样的文字，仿佛是某种诅咒。”

“田村的婶婶家，我记得是在八原附近吧……”洋子询问道。

“嗯对。”

“对了，说起来国一的时候也有过吧，很可怕又不可思议的事情。而且那个人总是和这些事情沾边。咦？那家伙叫什么来着……突然转学到咱们班又突然转走的那位？”远藤合上漫画，摸了摸下巴，“他的姓我明明一开始觉得挺好记的，因为和某个文豪一样。”

“某个文豪？川端？三岛？啊对了，你说的是夏目同学吧！”洋子努力回忆着，想到什么惊叫一声，“的确啊，他那时候有很奇怪的举动，我们试图和他搭话的时候他也会猛地冲我们大吼一句‘别过来！’，扭头跑开。”

“要我说他就是被忽视太久，故意想博人眼球吧？啊还有还有，”远藤嗤笑一声，将手里的漫画扔回书架上，“我们初中不是有写过，‘想成为什么样的人’那样的问卷吗？”

“啊对，我记得洋子写的是成为知名作家吧。”悠里语气欢快的，“我写的是成为一名被孩子喜欢的老师。”

“但是那家伙啊，”远藤“嘿”了一声，耸了下肩膀，“写的是‘成为温柔的人’，这不是很可笑吗？他到底在想什么啊？”

“成为温柔的人不好吗？而且我觉得夏目君其实……人挺好的。”

“哈？你在开什么玩笑啊悠里！你不觉得他那种一脸阴沉又娘娘腔的男生很恶心吗？”

“咦？我……”

——“柊，别太过分的就好。”

悠里张了张嘴试图为那个相识并不久的少年说些什么，一直沉默着望向她的戴着礼帽的帅气男人，冷不丁开了口，说了句在她看来莫名其妙的命令般的话语。

下一秒远藤手里的咖啡杯倏尔被一只看不见的手泼翻，滚烫的咖啡洒满一手。在远藤的惊叫和气恼的骂骂咧咧声中，男人压了压帽檐推门而出，留给悠里一行人的，是一个恶作剧得逞般的神秘莫测的笑容。

“柊，刚刚那个男孩是不是说了他婶婶家在八原附近？”

“是，他是这么说的。”

“得赶紧了。”

一定要在那个少年卷入这桩棘手的“案件”前，将事情处理完毕啊。

橘金色的阳光散落在日式庭院内的小径上，潮湿的堆积着雪的路面泛着带着暖意的辉光。积雪反射的光透过上了年代的老宅磨砂玻璃，滚动在屋内人的肩膀上。不知从何处半敞的窗口吹拂而入的风撩起窗帘的流苏，头顶的吊灯“吱呀”一声，摇摆不定，激起的尘埃略微有些发呛。

“……我明白了，”年轻点的男人双手插进衣兜，绕着卧室走了一圈后，侧头望向房屋的主人，“是想将二楼这间很大的卧室，改造成两个很温馨的小卧室是吗？”

“是的。因为我弟弟家的孩子身体不好，所以我想要不邀请他们来这边住阵子静养下。——呃，会很麻烦吗？”

“不会，就是稍微需要点时间。”年长点的男人接话道，微微一笑，“——真的是很棒的房子啊，石川先生。” 

“是啊，感觉我已经离不开这里了。——那，藤原先生，宫崎先生，您俩慢慢看，我先下楼泡杯茶。

“诶，那个……”宫崎本想说“不必麻烦”，房主却撇下他和作为同事的藤原滋二人，独自走下了楼梯。

“抱歉啊，藤原先生。这房子面积很大又上了年代，改造和修葺都有些困难，我一个人处理不来所以只能请你来帮忙。”

“没事的，我很高兴你遇到麻烦事的时候，第一时间想到的人是我。”

“对了，你之前说收养了远亲家的一名男孩……你们相处得怎样？”

“挺好的。虽然贵志是个话不多的男孩子，但家里就莫名得热闹多了。——啊对了，我们还养了只很好玩的猫。”

“是吗？那很好啊。”

“藤原先生，宫崎先生！请下来喝点茶并吃点茶点吧！”楼下的客厅响起房主热情的邀请，宫崎应了声“那我就却之不恭了”，迈开脚步下了楼；藤原滋掩上主卧的推拉门后，尾随着宫崎走下楼梯。

“对了，你刚刚说的猫是什么品种的？我女儿一直闹着说想养猫。”

“诶，那只猫是贵志抱回来的，其实我也不太……——哇啊！”

两人的面前倏尔刮起一阵不同寻常的罡风，脚下踩着的木质楼梯毫无征兆地应声断裂开。未待他们反应过来发生了什么，身体已经直直地朝着一楼的地面坠去。

仅能听到木头碎片撞击到墙壁和地面上的声响，房主惊恐的喊叫声，和血液冲击着耳膜的蜂鸣声。

不过，是错觉吗？

在坠落下去的瞬间总觉得好像有只小小的手死命地拽住了自己。

明明这个屋内没有其他人。

“夏目，喂夏目，冷静点！”猫咪老师连叫数声，瞅着在学校得知消息后抓起书包拔腿朝外冲的夏目完全没有停下脚步的打算，他低吼一声，变回了“斑”形态，爪子搭上了少年的肩，用不太重的力道将他向身后的此刻叶片落尽的银杏树推去。

“就算你那么说我也……”夏目脚下一个趔趄，背部撞击在树干上，他此刻却并未觉得疼。声音仿佛不是自己的一般，每个字说出口都发颤。不知是因为室外的寒冷，还是藤原滋从楼梯上摔下来这一消息带给自己的恐慌，他的指尖冰凉得近乎没有知觉，肺部也伴随着每一次呼吸，带来针扎般的刺痛，熟悉的窒息感包裹住了他的身躯。

啊，糟糕……为什么会在这种时候回忆起来？那个时候，同样的绝望，同样的窒息感。

幼儿园的老师一脸悲悯的眼神望向自己，牵起对“死亡”一词的完全陌生的他小小的手走向医院。病榻上的父亲依旧冲自己笑着，柔声唤着自己的名字，嗓音嘶哑莫名，脸色惨白得厉害。

夏目贵志完全没有想象过看起来一直很高大很健康的父亲，会有病倒的一天；亦完全没有想象过他和父亲之间，会有一场永久的道别。

小小的男孩没有哭，眼神空洞而茫然地望向为葬礼忙碌的亲戚们，又好像望着普通人看不到的世界里的某个风景。他就那样安静地呆在角落里，沉默着不说话，任凭亲戚们安排规划着葬礼的流程，和他的未来。

他以为自己会哭，但是很神奇是自己并没有。他只觉得心脏和肺部被攫住的窒息感，和被海水淹没般的无助。在父亲逝世后很久的日子里，他都没有哭过，他甚至怀疑自己随着时间的流逝，可以慢慢地将自己这种窒息感脱离开。

然而当他遭受到亲戚们的闲言冷语，看到其他孩子牵着父母的手笑得一脸幸福的瞬间，心中一直紧绷着的弦突然断裂，躲在卧室偷偷看着父母照片的他，泪水不受自己控制得溢出眼眶。

他悲哀地意识到，不会再有人亲切地唤他的名，不会再有人在自己犯错的时候蹲下身严厉又不失温柔地轻声责备自己，更不会有人在自己受伤或者生病的时候，将温暖的掌心覆上他的额头，安慰自己说“没事的，我在。”

也许，十年后我的我，再经历生死离别之事，心不会再如此疼痛了吧。——年幼的他如是想着，寂寞地在床榻上蜷缩成一团。

好希望自己快点长大啊，长大成足以坚强面对这一切的成年人。

可是啊……死别生离带来的撕心裂肺的痛楚，并不会随着年龄的增长而减轻一分的。就算在被迫说“再见”的时刻能语气平静地说出口，甚至绽开笑颜，然而终究会在某天，不经意间触碰到某个微不足道的画面，陷在回忆中后，痛哭失声。

十年后的夏目，依旧无法接受在意的人受伤或者离开。

“冷静一点，夏目。滋只是扭伤脚踝而已，没有大碍。”

“诶？你是怎么……”

“塔子接到医院电话的时候，我飞到医院去看过。”斑回答道，“所以，现在能稍微冷静点了吗？你这样面色惨白，随时会跌倒的样子，塔子看到会担心的。”

“……”夏目用力吸了口气，缓缓呼出。指尖略略恢复了些知觉，胸口的窒息感退去了几分。他的膝盖依旧发软，身体大幅度晃动了下，直接摔在斑的身上，失焦的双眼逐渐恢复焦距；斑重重叹了口气，偏过头望了一下倒在自己身上的少年，闭了下眼开口。

“上来吧，我们一起去医院。”

“诶……？嗯！”

宫崎润一第一次见到了藤原滋口中的那个少年。

夏目贵志沉默着驻足在窗边，瘦削的身材在厚重的深咖啡色外套的包裹下显得更为羸弱。兴许是刚从寒冷的室外跑进病房的缘故，他的鼻尖被冻得发红，头发也不安分地乱翘着。白色的羊毛围巾掩盖住了下半张脸，不太看得清他的表情，但紧紧蹙起的眉头暴露了他惊愕不安的内心。他好似在眺望着远处的风景，又好似在想着什么心事，小声地说着一些有些奇怪的话语，不知是不是他想到了什么糟糕的事情，他面色倏尔苍白，自言自语的声音也不由得响了几分。

“……还有别的人受伤？它的目标不应该是我吗？”

“别傻了，对以看到人类绝望愤怒表情为乐，生性恶劣的妖怪们来说，你就是个很可口到舍不得立马吃掉的猎物罢了。欺负你也只不过是让他们稍微感点兴趣的娱乐项目。”猫咪形态不方便出入医院的住院部，又着实放心不下夏目贵志的猫咪老师变回了“斑”的形态，平视着夏目的眼睛，“跟接受贡品和香火让自己强大的神明不同，有些妖怪是依靠着人类贪婪肮脏的欲望和野心增强力量的。——啊，我提醒你控制一下自己的情绪，滋的那位同事已经醒了。”

“诶？”夏目的身体不易察觉地僵了下，但很快调整好自己的表情，扭过头对着宫崎绽开温柔的笑颜，打了声招呼，“你好，我叫夏目贵志。”

“啊，我有听藤原先生说过你。——我叫宫崎润一，是藤原先生的同事。——话说，你刚刚……在和谁说话吗？”

“诶，那个……其实……”

“啧，真麻烦。”猫咪老师不耐烦地“嘁”了一声，落回了地面上，“嘭”地一声变成了夏目玲子的样子，冲着夏目贵志扬起手臂，用力挥舞着。不知是不是自己的错觉，夏目总觉得变成玲子的猫咪老师望向自己的眼里写着大写加粗的“你小子把‘福泽谕吉’给我交出来！”

“咳，有个朋友因为很担心滋伯父，所以也赶到了这里。我刚刚是在跟楼下的她打招呼。”夏目撒了一个不太巧妙的谎，好在宫崎并未察觉到谎言的蹩脚之处。

“这样啊。——对了，说起来藤原先生去哪了？”

“啊，因为只是扭伤了脚踝，所以医生准许他出院回家静养了，他和塔子阿姨在办理出院手续。宫崎先生似乎也只是扭伤了脚而已，没有大碍。所以如果您想的话，也可以办理出院手续的。”

“诶？可是一般人从那么高的地方摔下来，”宫崎满脸不可思议的表情，“会只是扭伤脚踝吗？”

名叫夏目贵志的少年没有回答，笑容温柔依旧，安静地望向他。

在那柔和的笑容背后，少年藏匿着的，是在宫崎润一触碰不到的那个世界里方可寻觅到的真相。

黄昏时停歇的雪，在夜深人静之时，又从空中飘落到地面，无声无息。夏目侧耳倾听着藤原夫妇房间的动静，确认二人都熟睡后，他屏住呼吸，蹑手蹑脚地走到了窗边，拉开了玻璃窗。

“喂，你干什么？”寒冷的风卷席着雪花飘进屋内，猫咪老师被冷风吹得打了个激灵，睁开眼后骂道，“冷死我了，快关上！”

“小声点猫咪老师，”夏目竖起食指抵在自己的唇边，警惕地偏了下头听着屋内的动静，“塔子阿姨要是醒来，肯定会骂我的。”

“所以你深更半夜的不睡觉，是想干嘛？”

“我想去滋伯父和宫崎先生出事的那个房子附近调查一下。”

“现在？这个点儿？外面还下着雪！”

“我很担心那个妖怪在今晚又会恶意破坏人类的家宅。——老师要是困的话可以不用陪我，我自己去就好。”夏目说着扭头冲猫咪老师笑了下，围上了白色羊毛围巾。

“你开什么玩笑？有撇下保镖自己跑出去玩的人吗？”猫咪老师忍无可忍地冲他发起了脾气，“你简直比瞒着保镖跟情人私奔的大小姐还麻烦！”

“……”夏目怔了下，干笑一声。他一时间不知道该感谢猫咪老师愿意陪伴自己，还是该吐槽猫咪老师不要总是趁自己不在的时候看奇奇怪怪的漫画或者电视剧。

“丑话说在前头夏目，”猫咪老师抖了抖耳朵，跳到了他的肩膀上，“如果塔子和滋发现你今晚不在家，把你训了一顿的话，别指望我会趴在你旁边陪你挨骂。”

“我知道。——那么，我们走吧。”

夏目贵志轻笑一声，动作娴熟地从窗口翻出自己的卧室。他单薄的身影，以肉眼可见的速度湮没在漫天飞雪中。

他的头顶断续传来树枝折断的“咔嚓”声。

“滋伯父和宫崎先生下午去的石川先生家，就是这里吧……”

夏目借助清朗的月光，拂去门牌上的积雪，艰难辨认着门牌上的斑驳的字迹。因楼梯突然塌陷，石川先生不得不暂住在附近的亲戚家，故而此刻的石川宅冷冷清清。风穿堂而过，捎来冷寂的气息。

“这里的确有很不祥的妖怪的气息……”猫咪老师眯了下眼，猫瞳孔在雪夜里闪着明亮的绿光，“小心一点，夏目。”

“真是的，人类的孩子深更半夜的跑到这种地方做什么？要是再发生之前那种事，我可一点都不想再出手相助了。”头顶上方的树梢上传来女孩子模样的妖怪多少有些抱怨的嗓音，夏目愣了下转过身，仰起面庞超上方望去，发现身着水蓝色振袖的妖怪嘟起嘴，气呼呼地朝下方望去，扑闪着身后鸟类的翅膀。她显然对夏目能看到自己一事很惊讶，讶异地眨了眨眼。

“这间房屋的楼梯塌陷的时候，死命把滋伯父和宫崎先生拽住的人，就是你吗？”

“你们人类真的好重，”她委屈地半垂下眼，“我卯足了劲儿向上飞，但他们好像还是受伤了。”

“别担心，只是扭伤了脚踝而已，不是什么大事。”夏目右手食指关节弯曲，扯松了些围住大半张脸的羊毛围巾，绽开温和的笑容，“谢谢你，如果不是你出手相处，可不是扭伤脚踝这种程度的麻烦了。”

“喂小丫头，你看到破坏楼梯的那个妖怪了吗？”

“咦？你该不会是想把它封印住吧？”女孩子低头看了眼问话的猫咪老师和夏目，惊恐地叫了一声，“那家伙超强的，之前来了好多除妖师都不是他的对手，轻则被戏弄，重则受伤。我劝你也赶紧回家吧。”

“谢谢你的善意劝告，不过因为它伤到了我在乎的人，我没法放任不管。”

“嗐，你可真是……”女孩子见劝不动夏目，单手托腮叹了口气，“如果你受伤了别指望我救你啊，我可打不过那家伙。更何况我因为救了那两个人类，已经得罪它了。”

“对了，你刚刚说到的除妖师们……你知道他们是哪个家族的吗？”

“知道哦，”站在树枝上背对着夏目的女孩子侧过头，振翅飞起，“是的场一门的人呢。”

“……的场一门都搞不定的妖怪，”夏目呆愣在原地，半晌才回过神来，“我大概也不行吧？”

“哦，你挺有自知之明的嘛！”猫咪老师打了个哈欠，舔了舔爪子后哼着跑调到十万八千里的小曲儿，“——走了走了，回去睡觉。”

“啊等等，猫咪老师！——哇啊！”雪下得愈发紧，他的发上和肩头落满了洁白而冰冷的雪。一阵猛烈的风袭来，柳絮般飘飞着的雪花彻彻底底朦胧了他的视野。夏目眯起一只眼，抬起手臂挡住扑面而来的风雪，待垂下手臂时，已完全看不到猫咪老师的身影。

“猫咪老师？”他试探着喊了一声，嗓音里透着些许不安，“你还在吗？”

脚印是往那个方向延伸的，跟着脚印走大概能找到猫咪老师吧。

夏目安慰着自己，迈开冻僵的双脚，深一脚浅一脚地在雪地里前行。口中呼出的白气融化了落在他眼睫上的细细的雪粒。

“你也是来调查这个房子的异样事件的吗？”

“诶？”

一个身材高大魁梧的男人从石川家宅的大门走出，嗓音低沉而沙哑，右腿似乎受过伤，走路有些坡脚。他垂下视线看着比他矮了一个头都不止的夏目又侧目望向身后的石川家宅。

“我的家前阵日子玻璃窗毫无征兆得破裂，踩着梯子打扫枝形吊灯架的时候，梯子也突然被推倒，导致我从梯子上摔下来，腿受了伤。”他抽出随性插在外套口袋里的手，撩了一下遮挡住右眼的蜷曲的半长黑发，冲夏目一扬下巴，“听说这里也发生了奇怪的事情，所以我打算前来调查一番。——你也要进来吗？”

“啊，我……其实打算回家。”

不行，怎么看都觉得这位悄无声息地出现在门口的男人太可疑了。之前没什么完全没有感受到他的存在和气息，偏偏在猫咪老师扔下他跑远了后……

“诶，真可惜，”男人惋惜地耸了下肩膀，“明明这房子里有很有意思的东西。”

“不了，真的不用，”夏目心中警铃大作，掌心渗出了冷汗。他极力保持着面上的镇定，开口道，“我……”

“你在干什么夏目？！离那个家伙远一点！”

“嘁，麻烦的家伙来了。好吧，既然如此……”男人乜一眼怒吼着朝夏目奔来的斑，半是不屑地低笑一声。他向后撩着头发的手不知何时变为野兽的利爪，猝不及防地冲着夏目的脖颈挥舞而去。

“嘶……”夏目心下一惊，狼狈地朝后一跳，围在脖间的羊毛围巾因他的动作散开，飘落到雪地上。尖利的指甲堪堪擦过他的颈动脉，在他的下巴处留下一道长而浅的血痕，疼得少年登时倒抽了口凉气。男人饶有兴趣地拖长了音“诶”了一声，盯着顺着指甲尖溅落到雪地上的属于少年的血，沐浴着夏目愕然的目光，在一团诡异而不祥的黑色雾气中，从人形变为一头朝自己龇牙咧嘴，虎视眈眈觊觎杀掉自己的体型巨大的黑豹。

“夏目！”

“我没事的，老师。”

“呵，我真是想不到啊，”黑豹灰绿色的眸子映着将夏目护在身后，对自己怒目而视的斑的身影，甩了下尾巴，“你居然堕落到和人类签订契约，斑。”

“契约？”斑重复了一遍这个词，觉得好笑似的，“你是不是搞错了什么，狰？这小子是我的猎物。你这家伙若是想抢走我看中的猎物，先打败我再说！”

“哦，有意思，”狰从喉咙里发出一声低沉的笑声，“我倒要看看被封印多年，前阵子才重获自由的你，还能不能像当年一样打败我了。”他凌空跃起，獠牙外露，灰黑色的皮毛在月色上泛着银灰色的光。锋利的爪牙撕扯开冷冽的空气，狠厉地扑向斑，灰绿色的瞳仁里满是杀气。斑毫不示弱地迎了上去，抬爪硬生生接下他的攻势，嘶吼着击杀回去。两个妖怪一招一式，招招致命。 

“猫咪老师！”夏目惊恐地喊了一声，喉头发紧地望向跟狰扭打在一块的斑。

“笨蛋，你还呆在这里做什么？”狰的爪子毫不留情地抓伤了他的眼角，斑“啧”了一声，一边喘息一边艰难地回过头看了眼夏目，“快回去！”

“可是，老师你……”

“别担心，”斑安慰他似的笑了下，重又对上狰的目光，“这家伙多年前就是打不过我落荒而逃的手下败将。你管好你自己就行，如有必要的话……”斑顿了下，嗓音低沉了几分，“用那个吧，让三筱他们来保护你。”

‘那个’是指……友人帐吗？

“我知道了。”夏目用力点了下头，蹲下身拾起落在雪地上的羊毛围巾，注意到了什么，不由得瞪圆了眼——在羊毛围巾的覆盖下，是一张此刻已经碎裂的，绘有奇怪的符咒的纸人。

这个该不会是……名取先生的纸人？

为什么会在这种地方？

“你还愣在这里做什么？”斑见夏目呆立在原地许久未动身，不免分了神担心起他来。狰瞅准了斑分神的当儿，面上出现出狞笑的神情，伸长的爪牙毫不留情地朝着因分神暴露了致命弱点的斑劈去。斑躲闪不及，闷哼一声，身体重重撞击在夏目身后的树上。洁白的毛发上登时染上一抹妖艳的殷红色，并朝着四周晕染开。

“猫咪老师！” 裹挟着雪粒的狂风呼啸着扯碎他带着颤音的话语，刀子般割过他苍白的面庞。究竟是因为寒冷，还是因为惊惧而导致身体一阵阵颤栗，夏目都已分辨不清。他颤抖着探出手捂住斑身上的伤口，试图缓解些血液涌出来的速度。不知是不是自己的手过于冰冷，夏目觉得猫咪老师伤口里流淌出的血烫得皮肤疼。

“真让我失望，斑，”狰落回了地面，低伏下身，一步步逼近暂时无法动弹的斑，“你的水平，退步成这样了吗？还是说……”他的目光移到了夏目身上，“呵”了一声，“你因为这个人类孩子分了神？啊啊，上次你露出这样的表情，还是在很久之前我杀了那个人类的小孩子之后吧？”

“你还有脸在我面前提她？！”

“喂，斑，这个叫做‘夏目’的孩子，真的仅是你口中的猎物而已吗？既然我打败了你，那么他就是我的了吧。”

“休想！”

“这可不由你说了算。”狰不怀好意地笑了下，后腿蹬地高高跃起，龇着牙朝夏目飞扑而去。他的动作迅捷而猛烈，月光下夏目凭肉眼仅能勉强捕捉到一道银灰色的光影。他本能地抬起手臂护住脸，眼睛再度捕捉到那道银灰色的光影时，呈现在他面前的是狰锐利的獠牙和滴血的利爪。妖怪带着腥臭味的呼吸扑到他的面颊和脖颈，他感受到一阵惊悸，闭上眼铆足了劲，本能般的狠狠挥出一拳。

“干得漂亮，夏目君。”一只手搭上了他的肩膀，旋即将他推到自己身后护住。耳畔传来名取那熟悉的沉稳嗓音，夏目这才慢慢回过神，收回冲出去的拳头，睁开了眼。

“要来就给我早点赶到啊！笨蛋名取！”斑挣扎着起了身，瞅一眼将夏目护在身后的男人后忍不住开口骂道。

“名取先生？你为什么会在这里？之前往我身上偷偷放纸人的，也是你吗？”

“是我，”名取指缝间夹着一张符咒，潇洒地一甩，抛向被夏目一拳揍飞的狰，“至于我为何会在这里，这就说来话长了，三言两语根本解释不清。——倒是夏目你，为什么这个时间点会在这里？”

“那个妖怪破坏了石川先生家的楼梯，导致滋伯父和他的同事受了伤。我担心还会有其他无辜的人遭殃，所以我从家里偷偷跑了出来。”

“……”名取一脸拿他没辙的表情，轻叹口气。

“小心点名取先生，这个妖怪很厉害。”

“看出来了，”符咒被缓过劲来的狰用妖力震碎，名取面色一沉，皱了下眉，“真亏你能一拳把它击飞啊。”

“呵，颇有本事的除妖师，和妖力异常强大的人类小鬼。有意思，”狰的灰绿色瞳孔里闪过一道狠厉的光，“不过，这种水平的符咒就想封印住我？别太狂妄了！”

狰的身体爆发出一股强力的妖气，额头金色的火焰纹样的花纹中迸射出苍青色光芒。名取被狰强大又不祥的妖力震得险些站不住脚，他不出声地骂了一句，从袖口抽出一张符咒朝漫天飞扬的雪花中抛起，右手比作手枪，果断而干脆地在自己和狰之间，画下结界样的一线。

“成功了吗？”

“啊，不过以我的妖力对付狰那种级别的大妖怪，只能抵挡一会儿，”名取赢得了短暂的喘息，抬眼看着被结界短时间拦在外，全身的毛发奓开的狰，“猫咪老师又受了伤，所以我们必须想办法速战速决。”

“我能帮到你什么吗，名取先生？”

“喂名取，如果你让夏目做危险的事情导致他受伤的话，我饶不了你。” 

“安啦，危险的事情就算夏目君想，我也绝对不会让他做的。”

“哼。”结界的屏障薄冰一样碎裂，细小的碎片燃烧着苍白的火光。斑余光瞥着名取的侧脸，多少带着些不快地哼了一声，爪子不客气地直取狰的面门，将狰狠狠摁在地上，眼里跳跃着愤怒的光。

“我警告过你，别想打那孩子的主意。”

“如果我硬是要呢？”

“你尽管试试，”斑威胁地眯起眼，长而尖的牙齿在距离狰的喉咙仅有一寸处停下，“我一定把你这家伙的喉咙咬穿。”

“我说，你是不是因为时间过去了太久，忘了什么啊，斑？”

“什么？”

“我跟你不一样，斑。我的家园被人类放的一场火烧毁，奄奄一息的我被迫躲在破败的神社里，那时遇到的第一个人类，许下的愿望是——希望自己能顺利杀掉仇敌，完成复仇。我收下了他供奉的物品，从此我也成为了不祥的化身。人类自私自利的愿望，野心，愤怒，嫉妒都是我妖力的来源，”狰说着，伸出舌头舔了下嘴唇，“不过最美味的，也是最能获得大量妖力的，当然还是像这孩子一样，冰晶般脆弱又碰触不得的痛楚的回忆。”

“你这家伙居然……” 斑不由得一阵暴怒，毫不犹豫地对准狰的喉头狠狠咬了下去；狰挣脱开斑的钳制，在雪地里打了个滚避开，翻身跳起，长啸一声，锐利的指甲朝着斑身体上伤口的位置狠狠刺去。

等等，除了眼前这家伙朝自己逼来的腾腾杀气，周遭的风里似乎还藏匿着什么，带着危险又致命的气息。

从身后飞来的是……一只绑了除妖用的符咒的箭？

斑机敏地跳开，箭的尾羽拂过他背部洁白柔顺的毛发，擦着狰的耳尖，最终没入树干，深得只见尾羽。

“哎呀，射偏了。果然在这种恶劣的风雪天很难瞄准。”

“你的手段还真是一如既往地恶劣。”斑扭头看清了手执弓箭的男人，冷冷开口评价。

“方式不重要，管用就行。”男人对斑的评价不甚在意，他的指腹拂过弓弦，回望着愣住的名取周一和夏目贵志，扬唇一笑。

“又见面了啊，各位。”

“的场？你该不会一路跟踪我，就为了看你的委托我完成得怎样吧？”

“我可没那么无聊，”的场否认道，“只不过从手下人口中得知这里出了事，前来调查罢了。——你没事吧，夏目君？”

“啊，还好。”

“我道是谁，”狰抖落落在毛发上的冰雪，嗤笑一声，“原来是前几天受了伤逃走的手下败将啊。”

“我觉得我需要纠正一下你的用词，”的场也不恼，从箭筒里取出一支箭，“那不叫逃走，那叫……”他修长的手指拭过箭的尾羽，将箭搭在弓弦上，这才笑着再度开口，“战略性撤退。”

的场静司拉满了弓，瞄准了被激怒的狰朝着众人袭来的瞬间，“噌”地一声松手，将箭射出。不知是用力过猛，还是弓弦本就用得有些久，在的场静司将那支箭稳稳送出射伤狰的右后腿的一刹那，松弛的弓弦“啪”地断裂开，划伤他的手指。

“的场！”

“无碍，只是这妖怪太难缠了，根本没有给我换弓弦的时间，”的场将无法再用的弓扔在脚旁，从衣兜里摸出盛着毛笔的木盒，“看来只能使用那个咒术了。——希望夏目君的那只猫能尽可能的帮我们争取点时间吧。”

“我不管你们要做什么，但是都给我赶紧了。”斑头也不回道，再度飞身上前和狰厮杀到一块。

“的场先生说的咒术……是什么？”夏目好奇地看着的场在自己的右手手臂和手背上画上极其复杂的符咒纹样，困惑地小声询问名取周一。

“一个古老而强大的咒术，根据身上绘有符咒的人的妖力强度和性格等，会召唤出不同的武器。而妖力不够或者第一次施术的人驾驭不住那个咒术召唤出的武器，反而会被咒术反噬。随着除妖师这个行业的日渐没落，这个咒术现在几乎没什么除妖师还会用了。”名取耐心地解释道，接过的场静司递给自己的笔，捋起衣袖在自己的手臂上涂绘起来，“——对了，的场召唤出的武器，是一张花纹繁复，射程极远的弓。”

“那名取先生呢？”

“这个嘛……我第一次尝试这个咒术的时候因为不熟练，没法很好的驾驭。所以被咒术狠狠反噬后痛到昏迷，发了高烧。我也没看清自己召唤出的武器究竟是什么，只隐约记得是藤条样的东西。——不过你不用太担心的，因为夏目君很强啊。”妖怪的墨水在名取的手臂上游动扩散开，又重新聚拢在一起，只不过完全不是先前名取绘制下的图案纹样，呈现在二人眼前的，赫然是一道可用来缚妖亦可当鞭子使的，韧性极佳的长链。

“那么接下来，就是夏目君了。”名取试着挥舞了下手里长度和材质用起来都颇为称手的缚妖链，转向夏目，“不过如果你真的很担心会遭到咒术反噬的话，可以拒绝的。我和的场两人，还有猫咪老师应该足够保护好你。”

“可是我并不想一直被你们保护着，我也想试着做点什么，”夏目用力抿了下唇，“虽然我不知道天性懦弱的我会召唤出什么，但我会不会逃避的。”

“名取，抓紧时间！场面不太乐观，需要我们去帮忙了。”的场反手抽出一箭，狠而准地投掷向狰的喉头，扭头冲名取喊了一声。

“知道了。——那么，这就完成。”笔尖顿在夏目的中指关节处，名取提起毛笔，垂眼看着符咒花纹在夏目的小臂和手背上变幻。

“呜哇——”夏目感受到有什么似要冲破皮肤的束缚，跃进他的掌心，他死命咬着后槽牙，左手扣紧了不断颤抖着的右手手腕，片刻后一个小小的，摸起来凉沁沁的，带着些许分量感的物品落入他的手心，“好像成功了。但是……这也算武器？这怎么看都像是博物馆里陈列着的……虎符吧？”

他平摊开的掌心中，是一枚雕琢成老虎的形状，被切割成一半的玉石。玉石上除了人类的文字，还刻着妖怪的，但因缺少另一半，即便是夏目也无法辨识。

这孩子召唤出的武器，居然是一分为二的虎符的其中一半？

名取也怔了下，极为不解地皱起眉。

一半出现在了夏目君的手里，那另一半呢？

“抱歉，我这个……”夏目茫然地看着自己掌心的虎符，抬眼望向名取的眼神带着歉意，“好像帮不上什么忙。”

“没关系，也许是我仓促之下某些笔画画错了也说不定。”名取安慰他道，迈开步伐，和的场静司一前一后地将夏目护住，“别太自责。”

“可是……”

“唔，有意思，很久没有人能召唤出我并且发出请求了。居然还是个人类的小孩子。”雪夜里，忽而传来一声刺耳的金属碰撞声响，单手扛着重剑的妖怪从头而降，稳稳地落在夏目的眼前。而他的手里握着的，赫然是虎符的另一半。

“能劳驾你出手帮忙吗？”夏目亮起手中的虎符，询问出现在自己面前的妖怪。

“好吧，看在我今天心情好，你又是唯一一个能召唤出我的人类孩子，我就答应你的请求好了。——其实，以你的妖力，硬要命令我我也会帮忙的，为什么只是请求？”

“因为，”夏目眯眼笑了下，“我们是朋友啊。”

“呵，果然是个奇怪的孩子。——对了，你叫什么名字？”

“夏目。夏目贵志。”

“诶，你该不会就是三筱和丙口中的……？”

“哇，不会吧？青鸟那个小丫头跑过来跟我们说有个能看到她的奇怪的孩子在做危险的事，我就赶紧跑过来看一下，果然是夏目你吗？”

“又让夏目殿下卷入危险的事，你还是一如既往地不称职啊，斑。”

“丙？三筱？”夏目震惊地抬眼望向突然从远处的树林里纷涌而来的妖怪们，“为什么大家都……？”

“少啰嗦！来了就赶紧搭把手！”斑极为不客气地冲三筱喊道；后者轻哼一声，和丙一道前去帮忙，身后跟着一群叽叽喳喳的小妖怪。

“从某种意义上来说，”名取好容易回过神来，感慨道，回头看着的场静司，“夏目君真的很强啊……”

“是啊。”

明明没有签订契约，就有让妖怪们甘愿跟随他的力量，那孩子真的很强。

“喂，”手执重剑的妖怪不耐烦地开口出声，“你们人类打算傻站着看戏到什么时候？”

“啊抱歉。接下来交给我们吧。”名取自信一笑，扬起手里的缚妖链，朝被众妖怪压得无法动弹的狰的方向抛甩去，“靠你了静司，别再失手了。”

“我做事有不靠谱过吗？”的场静司轻笑一声，干脆利落的射出一箭。飞扬的雪组成的幕帘被箭尾划开，下一秒又再度合上。在狰不甘心的惨叫和其他妖怪们的欢呼声中，困扰众人多时的棘手事件，终究尘埃落定。

“呼，这下终于顺利解决了。”名取松了口气，松开了攥紧缚妖链的手。

“是啊，多亏了妖怪们愿意帮忙。”夏目笑道。

“没办法啊，”丙吐出一个烟圈，“既然是夏目的委托，那我们怎么都得应下。”

“谢谢你们。我……”夏目张了张嘴，还想说些什么，眼前一阵发黑，身体抑制不住地战栗着，直接摔倒在匆忙接住他的名取的臂弯里。

“果然即便是夏目君，第一次尝试那种咒术也有点勉强了吗？”的场收起弓箭，弯下身探了下夏目的额头，“烧得好厉害。——这孩子是瞒着家里人偷偷跑出来的吧，所以，你打算怎么办？”

“尽量帮他找个借口，说是我喊他出来的吧，”名取苦笑一声，重重叹了口气，“完蛋，我觉得我也要被藤原夫人骂惨了。”

“那夏目君就由你背回家好了，我毕竟之前受了伤。所以我就……”的场对着变回猫咪形态的斑笑了下，“帮忙抱猫好了。”

“喂，你这家伙赶紧把我放开！”受了伤的猫咪老师徒劳挣扎着一番，伤口的疼痛又让他很快放弃，改为咬了口的场的手。

“走吧。”抱着猫咪老师的的场静司心情很好地开了口，率先迈开了步伐。

漫天飞扬的雪不知何时渐渐停息，渺远处响起鸟雀清脆的啼鸣。

呵，好冷……

记忆里那一天，也下了一场这样似乎永不停息的雪。

——喂，你听我说，斑。我先去破坏这家的家宅，如果那家有人因此死去的话，他们就会举办葬礼，我们就能趁乱享受一顿美食了，你觉得怎样？

——我说过很多次了，狰。我对人类和人类的食物没兴趣。

¬——别那么无趣。你不想看看弱小的他们绝望又无助的眼神吗？

——……

天边一角，依稀有零星的打杀声，星星点点的火光从线蔓延成片，期间夹杂着人类绝望的喊叫和悲恸的哭嚎。斑静静地望向对方向山下人类村落跑去的身影，对狰的言辞不予置评，只是沉默着跟了上去。

——咦？大狗狗？

——哈？

斑觉得好笑似的回头，视线落在身后小小的约莫三四岁的人类孩子身上。瘦瘦小小的女孩身体包裹在宽大得不成样的，早已脏得看不出原本底色的粗布衣中，赤脚踩在冰冷的雪地上，冻得手脚发青，唇色一片惨白。过肩的发打了结，一绺绺贴在额头上，遮掩住她怯生生地望向斑的双眸。

——这里很危险的！到处都是火光和打杀声。所以……所以……如果大狗狗你也呆在这里的话，会跟爸爸和妈妈一样死掉的！

小女孩伸出手，笨拙地抱紧了他。清澈又明亮的眸子里，溢满了她这个年龄本不该有的脆弱和哀愁。她试探着摩挲着斑柔顺的毛发，见对方似乎不会伤害自己，小小的脸上终于绽开了一抹笑容。

——如果大狗狗是因为太饿了才跑来的话，我有偷偷藏起来一些馒头哦！虽然可能放硬了，并不好吃。我明天还会在这里的，如果大狗狗又饿了的话，就来找我吧！

那是他第一次触碰上人类孩童的清澈又温柔的双眸，第一次试着品尝了人类的食物，亦是跟人类定下了一个幼稚至极的约定。

然而当他再一次前往村落时，迎接他的不是笑容温柔的女孩，而是漫天的火光，和女孩倒在血泊中的小小的尸体。

狰的利爪踩在女孩瘦小的身躯上，牙齿和毛发上沾满女孩的血，狞笑着回过头与斑对望。

那一瞬间斑感受到内心有某种情绪疯狂翻涌着，他发出一声震怒的咆哮，咬碎了狰的右后腿。

昔日关系不错的同伴，就此成为彼此眼里的强敌。

——你在吗，辻？

——哦，是斑大人啊，找我何事？

扛着重剑的妖怪从落满雪的树枝上跳下，饶有兴趣地望向前来的斑。

——人类逝去后，又会去哪里，你知道吗？

——这个问题我也想知道啊，斑大人。

辻轻叹一声，从衣袖中摸出一枚切割成一半的虎符。月光透过晶莹的玉石，静静洒落在辻爬满了寂寞的面庞。

——这个是……你一直默默守护着的主人留下的物品吧？

——是的，当将军的主人在战场上牺牲后，我就取走了这枚虎符。至于另一半……会依旧在被人类称为“君王”的那位手里，还是会被妖怪抢走，我都不在乎了。因为我想守护着的人已经不在了。

——如果有谁拿着另一半虎符召唤你，命令你帮忙，你会回应吗？

——呵，看我心情。不过如果真有能召唤出我的人类，我倒是很想见见。

辻的指腹摸索过玉石，想到了什么，偏了下头。

——话说斑大人这是，对人类突然一见钟情了？

——谈不上一见钟情，只不过是不再那么讨厌罢了。

收回回忆的猫咪老师略显自嘲地抖了抖耳朵，凝眸趴伏在名取的背上沉沉睡去的夏目的侧颜，沉默着闭上了眼睛。

“猫咪老师，”风捎来少年干净爽朗的嗓音，穿着白衬衫的少年眉眼带笑地回头看着自己，挥了挥手，“再见啦。”

“夏目？”

喂，等等，你去哪？

你又打算一个人去冒险吗？

“喂——！”

猫咪老师“腾”地惊醒，刺破云层的阳光漫进夏目贵志的卧室，明亮得有些晃眼。从梦境中清醒过来的猫咪老师察觉到自己躺在夏目的臂弯里。少年茶色的头发乱翘着，额前凌乱的发丝伴随着沉稳的呼吸上下起伏，长而密的眼睫在苍白的面庞扫下淡淡的阴影。

“果然是麻烦的家伙，在梦里都能让人操碎了心。”猫咪老师半是埋怨道，爪子抓起被夏目弄乱的被角重新掖好，探了下他的额头；夏目发出一声轻微的梦呓，迷迷糊糊地抬起手，摸了下猫咪老师的耳朵。

“你啊……”猫咪老师半是无奈地望向他，打了个哈欠后重又趴进少年的臂弯。

“夏目君的身体恢复了吗？藤原先生也没事吧？”

“嗯，滋伯父也恢复得很好。——名取先生呢？”

夏目贵志再度见到名取周一时，已过黄昏。他怀抱着猫咪老师，脖子上围着白色羊毛围巾出现在一家购物商场的正门前，冲端着一杯热可可暖手的名取和他身后的式神柊绽开了笑容。

“我没事，”名取的肩膀无精打采地垮下来，扶额叹气，“只是因为帮你对藤原夫人撒谎，称是我把你深更半夜叫出去玩鬼屋探险的，被藤原夫人狠狠责骂了一顿，心里很受伤。”

“噗……”猫咪老师憋不住似的嘲笑一声；夏目干笑了下，不住说着“抱歉。”

“说起来，夏目君要去买什么呢？”

“啊，再过几天不就是圣诞节了吗？新年也快到了。我想买些什么送给朋友们还有藤原夫妇，”夏目为难地挠了挠面颊，“虽然我也没想好送什么。”

“这样啊，那先随便逛逛好了。——对了，我之前说三言两句解释不清我为何会出现在那里，其实是我接了的场家的委托。”

“嗯，我大概猜到了。”

“来，这个给你。是的场先生送你的。”

“诶？”夏目讶异地瞪圆了眼，期望名取周一再多解释一下，名取只是缄默着饮着杯中的热可可。

——啊对了，差点忘了。这个你拿着。

——你还真拿红豆团子当报酬啊？

——委托完成成那样，你居然还好意思要报酬吗？这是送给夏目君的。

——既然这样你直接送不就好了。

——谁像你那么闲，我后面还有一堆事要处理。先走了。

“噢噢红豆团子啊……看起来超不错的样子！”猫咪老师两眼放光地看着礼品袋里的红豆团子；夏目笑着仰起面庞望向名取周一，半开玩笑道：“的场先生是不是漏了几个字？与其说是送我，不如说是送我家的猫。”

“呵呵，很有可能啊。——外面太冷了，我们赶紧进去吧，夏目君。”

“好。——啊……”他的面前扬起了一阵柔和起来的风，头顶街道两旁的枝桠上下摇摆数下，一团雪不偏不倚，落在名取周一的头顶上，惹得夏目轻笑出声；名取周一撞见少年重又绽开的温暖明朗的笑容，掸去发上的落雪，回了他一个明快的笑颜。

“幸好是落在我身上，如果落在夏目君的发上，可能刚退下去的烧又会回来吧。”

“咦？我看起来身体有那么差吗？”

“我也这样认为。”

“呜哇，居然连柊都……”

“其实我也……”

“闭嘴啊猫咪老师！”

风拂过枝头，洒落细碎的雪，映在少年玻璃珠般清澈明亮的双眸里，璀璨如坠入凡间的星。

——那是看了一眼，就再也忘不掉的温柔的眼神。

那个瘦瘦小小的女孩儿也好，玲子也好，包括夏目贵志，对斑而言都像是猝不及防地落入平静的湖泊中的细碎的石子， 突然地，又像是命中注定一般，闯入自己的生命和记忆，激起一连串的涟漪。

或很快消隐，或依旧在湖面上荡漾扩散着。

与人类的相识的时间如此，人类的生命也如此。

——涟漪般脆弱又极易消隐。

我对人类的世界从未一见钟情。

只不过是，遇到了让我感兴趣的事，遇到了让我想守护着的人。

喜欢上人类如果是件很糟糕的事情的话……管它的，那就一直糟糕下去吧。

我想，最糟糕的结局也莫过于，人类生命逝去之时，留给妖怪的刻骨铭心的哀痛罢了。


End file.
